True Survival
by BaneAlGhul
Summary: There is one survivor with no idea of how to truly survive in this world. This is his story.
1. Shattered

The Lone Survivor

AN: This is in the baby stages of writing, and it WILL eventually lead to an island. Please review it and tell me what you think of it.

Chapter 1: Surviving

June 13th 2017

I now know that hell is real. And I'm in it. I don't know if the dead are supposed to walk in hell, but they do now. I don't even know how long ago this whole thing started. It only took a month for these monsters to even get here, as far as I know. It's a bit saddening to know that some of these people were probably my friends, and even more disheartening, family. I wonder what my brother is doing now, as he was in the military overseas. He could still be alive, holding out at his base since all of the military was evacuated from the war zone. My brother was one of the first to leave, which makes me feel better.

My house isn't exactly a fort, or any sort of defensible area. I live in the country, which doesn't explain the mass amount of undead in my area, as the closest major city is miles away. I live in a small farming town, which is good because I won't run out of food anytime soon. I don't even understand how this infection works, as I have not seen anyone re-animate at all. More of a problem: I don't even know if there is any form of government left over from all this.

I have a fair amount of weapons, almost none of which are ranged. I have a rake, a machete, a hunting rifle, a hoe, a shovel, and a survival knife. The rest was "borrowed" by people in town. I guess they knew what was happening before I did and fooled me. I need to be more cautious next time. I also have a combine, and a tractor. The combine might be a nice way to mow them over, although I'm not sure about it.

I have a bad feeling that I'm the only person alive for over a hundred miles. This is not an inaccurate hypothesis, as I have only seen dead, dead, and more dead for the past two weeks. It has been almost two months since the whole thing started. I can't say I have many survival skills at all. The only experience I have with my gun is hunting deer. It would be nice to find a crossbow, as I know it is a whole lot quieter than my rifle.

So far I don't think the ghouls have noticed me at all, and I hope they never will. I'm sure I'll eventually run out of water, but for now the water supply hasn't been cut. I've been filling my tub and sinks with water and filled all the buckets I have with it. I'm hoping it'll last me a few months, but I'm not sure how to ration the amount I could take at the least each day. I've been drinking a couple gallons a day. I hope that's enough, and not too much. I guess I'll never be sure though. I own a big enough field for a lifetime supply of food, but it will eventually go bad, so I'm guessing it's actually six months worth of food.

A lot of people thought the world was ending in 2012, based on the Mayan calendars. Since it's 2017, that's obviously not true. Now seems more accurate.

There are 50 dead ones just a few meters away from my doorstep. This is worrying me, as I couldn't really defend myself if they got in. I guess I would just run out of the back door with my knife and hunting rifle and head straight for the barn. They're making a lot of noise, attracting more and more. It's still a mystery of how all them wanted to come to this town. Our original population was 37. Everyone knew everyone. Now our population is 1, with a few hundred guests. There is now about 54 people wanting stop by. Going to sleep with one eye open.

June 14th 2017

I woke up to a loud pounding on my front door. I'm glad I piled my dresser up on it. There are 5 of them on the front step, each trying to pound on my door. I'm guessing they will get a big group going in a few hours when it gets more light out. I can see fine, but I don't know about them. I need to find a way to eliminate them before they do attract a crowd.

My only plan is to move the dresser and decapitate the ones that are at the door. Now that I think of it, decapitation won't work, I'd have to stab straight throught the skull after chopping off their head to make them less mobile. That sounds pretty gruesome, but it is necessary.

I've noticed them spreading out into more sections of town, so that makes me feel a little better.

My brother was the first to call me after this started, and we talked about it for a while. He said he should be fine, and that he a few cases of MREs, which he told me are meals ready to eat. I wouldn't be surprised to find out that he was still living somewhere, since he know more about this than me. I'm thinking I'll need to leave soon to get more basic supplies. Namely a radio, so I can communicate with other survivors. If there are any. It would also be nice to obtain more weapons like a more powerful rifle.

The internet is down, which is no surprise. There were logs from survivors prior to the shut down. There is also nothing on TV, which is no surprise as there is no one alive to make any news stories.

I think I'm going to take out the pounders now.

I killed them, but not with ease. First I had to move the dresser, and hope they didn't bust the door over. When I found it would hold for a little while longer, I opened it and allowed 2 of the 5 guests to enter. I guess I got lucky they didn't get anymore in. I stabbed one through the chest, but it just kept coming. I thought it would slow down a bit, but it didn't. I think it seemed to have sped up. After that, I decapitated them both and stabbed straight through their skull with ease. I did the same with the other three. After that I moved the dresser back into place and hoped the dead didn't notice the door had opened.

I think I'm gonna go to bed now.

June 15th 2017

I'm not especially excited to have woken up today. There was no pounding on my door today, but there were more in town. What keeps attracting them here of all places. I still need to find out whether or not my combine would efficiently chop up rotting dead people. I guess I'll just go for it. If it breaks down, oh well, what use would I have for it these days?

Hopping on it, I don't know if it will work. I have my hunting rifle slung over my shoulder and my machete to my side in case things go wrong.

I started it up, and that was enough to grab some attention. THey started shambling towards me, and I waited a bit for them to gather into a big group. After that happened, I headed straight into the mass of about 300 zombies. That was not a good idea. I got through the first 50 fine, but then it started slowing down, not being able to grind up the dead. At around 120 it stopped completely, and I was stuck. Luckily my brother knows some people, and I got my glass replaced with bulletproof stuff. I don't even know why he wanted me to do it, he said it would be safer. I can now firmly agree with him.

After it stopped completely, I waited a few minutes before starting it up again. Those were the longest and scariest minutes of my life. There were about 150 dead people pounding on my door. It took a while of me trying, but I finally started it up again, and drove out of the mass, chopping up about 50 in the process. That left about 130 left to destroy, or leave alone. I decided to finish them off. I took a little more slowly the second time around and managed to chop up the rest of the group. There are about 200 heading towards me now. I'll head to the woods, fire a shot, and sneak around the edges so they don't follow me to my house.

I'm glad I know the device will work, so I can use it in the future if need be. They're all searching the forest right now, so I think I'll finally be able to get more rest than before.


	2. The Preparations

Chapter 2: The Preparations

June 16th 2017

Today's my birthday. Woopee. To celebrate I think I'll eat some extra food and drink some extra water. I've been thinking about creating some weapons by using my survival knife and random tools around the house and in the barn.

After searching around for about an hour, I found some useful things I might be able to use to make a few weapons. Not only will this help with my survival skills, but it will also occupy me for the day. I also gathered some wood and some metal pipes. I still don't know what I'll be making, but I do have a few ideas.

One of them involves making my hacksaw a long axe. I'll need to make the teeth more flat for a cleaner cutting motion, and I'll need to make supports so it can be less wobbly.

After cutting down the teeth and sharpening it up again, I added supports and it looks feasible. I took one of the long metal pipes and I attached the 'axe head' to it. I took a few swipes and knew right away that it would need to be stronger and less wobbly, so I scrapped the idea altogether.

I know that I'll need to make some sort of ranged melee weapon, but I don't know what. I'm thinking of a spear of some sort, using my butcher knife and one of the other metal pole, and also using screws and my welding device. I'm glad I keep bits and bobs in my small shed.

I still need to formulate my plan of going into the big city. I don't want to go in with idea on what to do, and then dying almost instantly. Walking would be more safe because it won't make as much noise, but it's also over one hundred miles away. I'll drive 80 miles in then walk the 20 the rest of the way. With no car, I'll have to take one from in town, which won't be too hard since the keys will most likely already in the car or in their house.

I'll also have to bring a couple weeks worth of food and water. I'm thinking about taking the main road, although it may be to crowded. Driving around the road will take more time gas, but it will also be safer. I'll take my rifle, machete, and my survival knife. I'll head off the main road, making sure there's not a mass group knowing my exact location. This will add about 15 miles to my drive, so I'll need to find gas canisters for pit stops.

I'm leaving tomorrow morning, if I can find a car fast enough. No use dying on my birthday.

June 17th 2017

I need to "steal" a car and get some gas. I have my machete only this time. I can't risk making the noise in the middle of town.

I found some gas canisters, and I also found a suitable car. There was one can in the garage next to the car, and it was half full. There was also gas in a few other houses. The grand total is two and a half cans of gas. That'll be enough to get to my destination. The car is also full. I'm trapped inside the house with the car right now. I'll find something to distract the undead away from my position.

I've searched around for about half an hour and I found some lightbulbs. I'll throw them out of the window and make a break for it, hopefully they follow the noise. There are 7 of them right outside the house, and around 15 roaming the streets in this area of town.

I threw the bulbs and they for it, and right now I'm rushing through my house grabbing everything I need. I threw another bulb about 25 yards down the street before I went into my house. I have my rifle and all other materials and am leaving to the car.

Before setting off, I chucked another bulb about 30 yards into a small fenced area near my house. I hope they don't don't follow the car. Note: They have more acute hearing than the average, living human.

I've been driving around 15 miles, and I think it's time to stop. It's barely starting to get dark, but I can't risk driving blind, and I especially can't risk the use of headlights. I ate a bit of my food, and drank about a liter of water. I need to search for I good spot to hide the car and sleep.

After driving around for about 10 minutes, I found a small section behind a bus that would keep me relatively hidden for the night. There was only the driver left on the bus, with the door open. I dispatched the driver with my machete. Going to sleep now after I check my perimeter.


	3. Attack

Chapter 3: Attack

June 18th 2017

I didn't sleep very well, which is no surprise considering the face that I'm not used to bunking in a car. The night was uneventful, although I did wake up a few times due to undead movement.

I need to find my exact location, and judging by my map I need to keep heading west until I reach a small lake. I hope that's an accurate representation, as I cannot afford getting lost these days.

Before I head out, I'm going to eat. The car has a full tank, so I'll be good for the rest of the journey into the at least I hope so. Unsurprisingly, the back roads aren't very crowded, so it's easygoing for me.

I still haven't fired my gun at any undead, but I have fired it that one time as a distraction. I still have 150 rounds for the rifle.

I've been driving for around another 15 miles, and I found an abandoned gas station. I think this seems like a good to rest. There's no one inside, so I'll be bunking here tonight. I had a good meal, and I am going to sleep now.

June 19th 2017

I was attacked. I woke up to a loud moaning and a dead one inches from my face. Luckily, I keep my machete handy for these reasons, and I sliced its' head clean off. I proceeded to stab the brain, then hurriedly pack my things up. I grabbed my blankets, rifle, and water bottle/jug and tried to escape to the car. I wasn't so lucky. There were 5 undead between me and the door, and around 10 on their way from the front. If that wasn't bad enough, the back door was blocked by 5 more, ready for a feast. The smell was more than horrid, with them baking in the broad daylight.

I quickly swiped down one, hoping they would trip over the corpse. What I discovered was horrifying. The rolled on the floor, still chomping, but the body kept moving too. It couldn't see, and it kept rolling and stumbling, but it was still moving nonetheless.

While I was standing there, jaw hanging open, a biter managed to shamble over him, and nearly got me. I stabbed its' chest, then quickly decapitated him and stabbed the cranium. That one wasn't going to move again. It was like the brain and the body had some sort of invisible connection.

I turned around just in time to find the other 5 a couple feet from my position. I managed to jab at the rotting skulls of the undead, killing two of them forever. I sliced another one of the , and its' whole head was hanging by a 1 inch piece of decaying skin. That was enough for its' eyes to disorient the rest of his body. He stumbled clumsily, then fell to the ground, scrambling and trying to get back up. I stabbed the brain, but the time that took allowed the rest of the group of two to reach me. One was almost hugging me, so it was too close for my machete to be of any use, with the long blade not being able to be maneuvered.

I unclipped my survival knife from its' sheath, and stabbed at the closest one, but with the blade being so so short, it did almost nothing. I quickly jabbed its' skull, to discover it was too dull to get through to the brain. I swore under my breath, although I don't know why I don't yell. I had to kick it back, which was not good for my legs, since the blood wasn't fully flowing tough them after my sleep. He fell to the ground among the heap of dead. I stomped his skull in with my boots, and that was his end. With one left, it was a lopsided fight, but the ones at he main door were closing in on me.

I slipped the knife back in its' sheath, and used my machete again. Useless, and ironically named, survival knife. I kicked the other one if front of me to the ground and proceeded to execute him, by stabbing him in the brain. I quickly ran out the back door to find a few more hanging by a dumpster, trying to eat a squirrel they trapped. They turned to see me exiting, and I reacted quickly. The fence to my right was too high to climb over in time, and the left was blocked by the dumpster divers, so I turned and ascended the ladder. Reaching the top, I knew I was safe, but I had to go down at some point. I guess I'll try to wait them out. I hope they're not too persistent.

I might have to sleep here tonight in hope that they might leave. Going to try to sleep now after eating, but it might be difficult with all the moaning.


End file.
